


Graduates-A Stydia story

by Fangirl_By_Nature



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BHHS, Beacon Hills, F/M, Graduatng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_By_Nature/pseuds/Fangirl_By_Nature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beacon Hills supernatural crime fighting teens are coming to the end of their high school career, however, its only the start for Stiles and Lydia</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1- A mistake worth making

"I don't know. Its just a lot to take in isn't it? I mean come on we're all separating. Things will never be the same." Scott admitted as a look of pure sadness and worry came across his face.

"Don't be ridiculas dude. Of course we'll stay together. Remember what we are?" Stiles asked Scott trying to calm him down but he was also clearly reassuring himself. 

"Soul Bros" Scott replied as a smile spread across his face also causing Stiles to grin at the memory of them meating. And Scott to look towards Lydia at the thought of there first conversation.

....................

"Who are you?" a small Stiles Stillinski asked as a boy around the same age apraoched him in the sand box.

"My names Scott" The small boy had floppy hair and puppy eyes and was wearing blue jeans and a T-shirt that read 'Disney Prince'.

"I'm Stiles, nice to meet you." He held out his small hand and the other boy took it.

"What kind of name is Stiles?" Scott asked

"Its a nickname. My last name is Stillinski and I don't like my first name." The boy replied as if it was rehersed. He was asked that question a lot.

"Oh, okay" 

Stiles pointed to Scott's shirt and asked him if he liked disney too.

"What's your favourite?"

"My favourite is Hercules, what's yours?" Scott asked.

"The little mermaid. I know its a girls film but I know Ariel." Stiles said as a smile spread across his face.

"No you don't. She's not real you know?"

"Yes she is. Her name here is Lydia though. Lydia Martin. One day I'm going to be her prince." His smile grew impossibly large and he said it so surely that Scott believed him.

"Awesome" Scott replied. "Hey, you like werewolves too!" He said as he pointed to the small toy Stiles was playing with.

"Yeah! They are so cool! I wish I was one or at least knew someone who was." Stiles said

Scott smiled understandably.

"Do you want to me my best friend!?" Scott asked as he sat infront of Stiles in the sand.

Stiles extended his pinky and said "Soul Bros" 

Scott gladly took his pinky in his and repeated "Soul Bros"

....................

What are you guys talking about?" Kira asked as her and Lydia entered the living room carrying a bottle of Whiskey and a lot more alcohol. 

They were all celebrating in Lydia's by getting drunk and having a sleepover. Lydia's excuse to get them to agree was that it might be their last time like this, causing the realisation that this was the end of the Supernatural Club (As Stiles and Kira liked to call it) dawn on them.

Stiles and Lydia made eye contact and smiled at each other as if it was only them in the world. Everything seemed better when they were with each other.

"Nothing much. Watcha got there?" Stiles asked as the girls took their usual places. Lydia and stiles sat so close together that they were almost sitting on eachother and scott and kira litteraly sat on eachother with Kira flinging her leggs over Scott's lap.

"This here mister Stillinski" Lydia waved the bottle in the air and a huge smile appeared on her face,"Is probably a mistake but we're going to make it anyway. "

....................

It was 3am and Stiles and Lydia were cleaning up the lakehouse after another one of Lydia's infamous parties except this time it was also a way to keep Liam (a boy slightly younger than them and Scott's new beta) safe and chained up. 

"Hey Stiles?" Lydia asked from the other side of the room as she threw a few plastic cups into a plastic bag.

"Yeah Lyds?" He asked as she approached him with a sad look on her face. She looked like she was thinking about something.

"Do you ever wonder what our lives would be like without the Supernatural? Would we be normal? Would life be better?" Lydia asked 

"Honestly, I don't know. It wouldn't be the same that's for sure. Would you want to live a normal life" Stiles asked with a look that said he was truly interested in her answer and gave Lydia the courage to reply.

"I don't know. I sometimes feel like my life and all this is some huge mistake but I don't know what I would be without all of this. Do you think I never would of met or talked to you? Would we never be friends? I don't know what life would be like without you in it....and Scott of course." Lydia quickly added.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Lydia and he could feel her relax into him. A feeling of home washed over them and in that moment she felt content.

Stiles leaned down and whispered in her ear causing a shiver to rush through Lydia and a blush to creep on her face. 

"I guess some mistakes are worth making."

....................

Stiles smiled at her so genuine that she thought she might melt. Stiles responded with the exact same answer he said when she asked him what life would be like without the Supernatural and without there friendship one night.

"I guess some mistakes are worth making."

A blush crept across lydias face at the memory of stiles whispering and being so close to her ear. She hoped the dim light hid it from him but she could tell by his smile that it didn't.

They were now staring at each other with an unreadable look reflected in both of their eyes.

Scott and kira smiled at eachother knowingly then simultaneously cleared their throats and Scott warned "If your gonna have eye sex at least wear protection guys. Jeeze."

Lydia and Stiles both snapped back into reality looking slighty uncomfortable but all them still burst into laughter at Scott's reaction. 

"LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Kira screamed as everyone started cheering and drinking.

★

"I did not do that!" Stiles said trying to sound stern but obviously failing as a huge smile appeared across his previously blushing face.

Everyone was now sharing embarrassing stories about each other and were all becoming noticeably tipsy.

It was new information to everybody but Stiles, who shared the story that Scott had an obsession with John Green and that he camped outside of a hotel once for 9 hours when he was told by an unreliable source that he would be there. The information was false and Scott cried for a week as he refused to read any of his books again. Stiles spotted him two days later reading Paper Towns and eating unhealthy amounts of chocolate.

As told by lydia, kira was part of an accapala band in middle school and they called themselves Acca-Pitches. When asked for proof she started beatboxing the theme to friends whilst Lydia sang it. It wasn't long until Scott and Stiles joined in and they were all having an 'Acca-Party' as stated by Stiles.

Lydia rarely showed weaknes and embarrassed herself so Kira told the story of Lydia walking into a pole and nearly knocking herself out because she was staring at something... Or someone, she never found out. 

The truth was that Lydia was staring at the one and only Stiles Stillinski.

"Yes you did dude. It was last year and we were at the bowling ally when you saw a some girl and you bowled your ball into the lane next to us and fell. It was a classic." Scott said as he laughed at the memory.

What he failed to mention was that said girl was in fact Lydia Martin.

"I remember that! Me and kira had just arrived and when we looked over to you, you were on the floor. We couldnt stop laughing the entire game!" Lydia said unaware that she was the cause.

"Oh my God. Yeah I remeber that" kira said. 

Now everybody was laughing at the memory of a clumsy dorky Stiles. Over the years he had grown into himself a lot more but hints of the old bumbling him still shown especially when he was around Lydia. And she started to notice.

"Okay, okay. I say its time for a well earned change of discussion" Stiles said starting to change the subject in order to avoid any further humiliation.

An unerving smirk and a spark of mischief apeared in Lydia's eyes and everyone knew what was coming next.

"Stiles, truth or dare?"


	2. Chapter 2- Truth or Dare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles...truth or Dare?

"Stiles, Truth or Dare? I wont ask again." 

"Lydia I don't thi-" Stiles was cut of by Lydia, who was way too determined to get him to play the game.

"DONT THINK! DRINK!" Lydia shouted before taking a larger sip than necessary from her own cup to prove a point.

Lydia was noticeably the most drunk out of the four. Stiles noticed that alcohol, even though it made most a stumbling mess, made Lydia seem so young and untouched by the darkness all of them had been touched with. She had a look of pure innocence in her beautiful emerald eyes.

She seemed free and Stiles couldn't be happier for her. He wished she was like this more often, minus the alcohol of course.

Lydia's ruby lips turned into a pout as she made ridiculous puppy dog eyes at Stiles. 

Silently begging for him to play. 

Kira and Scott giggled in the background whilst whispering words about the two in front of them. Lydia swore she heard the word ship. Why would they be talking about boats?

He gave in. How could he not play when she made that face?

Stiles sighed. "Truth"

Lydia's eyes shined brightly as she squeaked with happiness whilst kira and Scott cheered behind him.

"He really doesn't know what he's gotten himself into." Scott whispered to kira as kira made a sound of agreement, thinking he couldn't hear them.

He was starting to panic already and the game hadn't even started. At least he thought he was panicing since he was suddenly out of breath. Or was that what Lydia did to him?

"Yes! Okay. Yes! I don't know a good enough question to ask now." Lydia said as she slipped into a deep thought obviously suprised and happy that Stiles actually agreed to play for once.

The sound of Scott and kira kissing in the background had now become inaudible as Stiles stared at Lydia biting her lower lip so hard it was sure to leave a mark as she thought of a question. 

At least he was sure it would leave a mark on him.

"Okay I think I've got a good one" Lydia said as everybody stopped what they were doing to pay attention to her question. 

Scott and kira were on the edge of their seats. Well kira was on the edge of Scott's knee as he bounced it up and down with excitement for what this game will bring.

"Do you have feelings for anybody in this room?" Lydia asked with true curiosity as Scott wiggled his eyebrows and kira made another sound. This one being an "ooooh"

Stiles felt the blush quickly creep on his mole filled cheeks as he stared at Lydia in astonishment. 

"Well...erm. Well I..." Stiles coughed as he awkwardly rambled obviously embarrassed by the question.

Lydia looked at him with a look of expectance. She had an emotion in her eyes Stiles couldn't really figure out. It looks like... hope?

Scott and kira were now bouncing up and down as if they had been waiting for this question their entire life's.

"Answer!" Scott and kira shouted in unison obviously relying on his answer way too much.

"Okay, Okay. No pressure or anything." Stiles said in a clear attempt to stall.

"Stop stalling Stiles" Lydia said as she grew impatient and began to look worried at the thought of what his answer might be.

Why would Lydia care about his answer? He questioned himself.

What if its me? He cant like me. Wait. What if its not me? What if he doesn't like me? Surely after all these years he's moved on. These thoughts kept repeating as Lydia bit her lip and stared at Stiles. 

Stiles whispered something so quietly that it was inaudible to the rest of the room.

"What?!" All three of them said in unison.

Stiles usually wouldnt have the courage to admit anything like this but he was pretty sure he was drunk so that gave him the edge. He only drank half a cup but he still felt weightless. Again, that was what Lydia was doing to him.

It sounds incredibly cheesy but still. When it comes to them everything seems to be.

"Lydia." This time it was incredibly quiet but loud enough for them to just about hear it. 

Stiles some how managed to blush even more as he scratched the back of his neck and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding along with an awkward laugh.

Kira and Scott where now flinging their arms everywhere as they touched each others hands frantically and giggled. They looked like two 12 year old girls at camp who had just admitted who they liked. 

Scott and kira both stopped moving and instead started nodding and smiling wider than they had ever seen, both whispering the word "Stydia" before turning to them and turning back to each other before whispering more about them too quiet for either Lydia or Stiles to hear.

Lydia was blushing more than she ever had and was avoiding eye contact with Stiles as a small smile crept on her lips for a split second hoping Stiles wouldnt see.

He did. 

She looked up at him and smiled one of her genuine, beautiful Lydia Martin dimple smiles that she usually only reserved for the people she loved. The only other person who had seen it other than Stiles was Allison. 

She hasn't smiled like that since...Alison...since she died. He thought feeling a little uncomfortable but immediately forgetting as he stared at Lydia and smiled back his genuine smile.

"Wh-why are you smiling?" Stiles asked nervously as he still never and couldn't let his smile drop.

Lydia looked at him with an arched eyebrow never letting her smile drop either.

"I mean. Urm. Why do I do this to my self?" He whispered quietly but Lydia still heard and she let out a giggle.

"Not that I don't want you to smile. I love your smile. I mean not just your smile of course. I love everything about you. I mean God this whole just keeps getting deeper." He whispered the last part but Lydia overheard him again and smiled wider that either of them thought possible.

They were both blushing to the point were they could feel their cheeks burn and they couldn't do anything about the fact they both looker redder than Scott after 'the bowling incident'. Isaac never let that go. 

....................

"Scott! Bro. Its you turn, come on."

Scott, kira, Danny, Malia, Stiles and Lydia went bowling with Isaac since he was visiting with Argent from france to check up on everyone and see all his friends. He really missed them.

Malia and Isaac seemed to really hit it off straight away. They couldn't stop staring at each other and laughing at every bad joke one of them made. Stiles was relieved to see that her crush on him was easily forgotten and he was happy that she found someone who looked to reciprocate her feelings. She deserved some one like that. He could not go there with her when he was in love with someone else.

Scott and kira were sat extremely close and they where finishing one another sentences whilst talking to Danny about their next lacrosse game.

Unfortunately Danny seemed to have the same idea that Malia did and had made a bet with her that Isaac was gay. His exact words being "No one could possibly be straight looking like that. I mean look at the scarf." Stiles laughed when he heard that thinking about the discussion he'd had years ago.

Danny now owed Malia $20.

As for Stiles and Lydia they where now sat so close to each other that Lydia's entire right side was pressed up against Stiles' left. This had become normal for them over the years. 

The group had noticed that they acted like more of a couple than any of them did. Obviously jeallous Scott and kira ended up arguing with the rest of the group saying that their relationship was more epic and she was his Yoda . After being forced to watch Star Wars one night with the group he never stopped making references. As kira would say he was her "Little Fanboy"

Stiles and Lydia fell easily into conversation and they were now talking about Malia and Isaac. Whispering low enough that no one could hear them.

"Isalia?" Lydia questioned.

"That doesn't mesh well." Stiles responded.

Lydia sighed and bit her lip in deep thought.

"Umm. Okay. I've got a good one...I think."

Stiles nodded at her silently urging her to go on. They loved that. The way they could say a thousand words with just one look. Sometimes there was no need to talk because they just knew.

"Malisaac?" Lydia questioned hoping for Stiles' aprovel and by the wide smile that crossed his face it looks like her wish was granted.

"Perfect. The ship has sailed." Stiles said causing Lydia to laugh at his ridiculous pun.

The groups attention turned to Scott as he cleared his throat before picking up the biggest bowling ball there.

Lydia turned to stiles now basically on top of him and whispered her lips grazing his ear causing a shiver to run through him as he tried to hide the effect she had on him. Obviously failing as he felt Lydia's lips turn into a childish mischievous grin as she moved even closer. Her legs was now tangled with his as his fingers ran lazy patterns over her arm. She silently cursed his hands that she loved so much.   
Stiles grinned too as he felt a shiver also go through Lydia.

The group kept switching their attention from a ridiculous looking stretching Scott to the flirting couple. Isaac and Malia telling the others how they could smell the sexual tension. Kira and Danny looked at them with arched eyebrows and smiles and Scott grinned at them before returning to his pointless exercise.

"Scott's getting to big for his boots. Dont ya think?" Lydia whispered. Her warm breath on his neck causing Stiles to blush furiously at such innocent words. The rest of the group looking shocked at the constant contact the two had. They looked like they were about to climb on top of each other.

Since Danny, Stiles and Lydia had no Supernatural powers that would help them in this game despite Lydia being a banshee no one was allowed to use their super strength and senses to cheat. Apparently Scott had forgot that as he insisted on carrying the largest ball and obviously struggled.

Stiles giggled and turned to a blushing, smiling lydia with grin of his own. Their lips almost touching and their noses bumping they were so close. Stiles tilted his head and leaned in closer teasing Lydia. He hears her breath hitch as her eyes quickly darted to his lips before looking back up hoping he didn't notice. He obviously did. 

Stiles' head moved to the side of Lydia's, his lips grazing her neck and ear as the whispered back his reply, not noticing how Lydia let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. 

"Definitely. I bet you he'll miss completely" 

Lydia smiled "I bet you he'll fall. Look at him he can barely stand holding that thing." Lydia let out a giggle as her eyes darted to Scott stumbling in the corner.

Stiles didn't take his eyes of Lydia. "Deal. What does the winner get?"

Lydias' face turned into one of deep thought as she fell back a little and leaned on Stiles' shoulder like it was the most natural thing in the world. She ignored the gasp in the background from one of her friends. Probably kira.

"Erm...I don't know. How about the loser has to buy the winner something of their choosing from the gift shop over there?" Lydia pointed to the small store located near the arcade in front of them.

Stiles smiled and nodded at Lydia who was still resting on his shoulder and in a tangle of limbs with him. "It looks like we have a deal Miss Martin." 

Stiles reached his hand infront of Lydia's and she gladly took it. "We do indeed Mister Stilinski."

Both of their attention turned to Scott despite how hard it was to look away from each other. 

He just finished his stretches and was now stumbling to the front bowling ball in hand. 

Without realising it the group had all stopped what they were previously doing and all were now on the edge of their seats in anticipation. Everyone new something was going to go wrong.

"Mate, that ball looks a bit heavy." Isaac warned him. 

"What? No. I'm fine." Scott's voice was unusually high pitched.

Kira, Malia amnd Lydia all looked at each other sharing a knowing glance as Malia whispered "Boys" to them, therefore, receiving a glared from Danny, Isaac and Stiles before giggling.

All attention turned back to Scott as he took his stance. Does it really take this long to bowl one ball? Lydia thought. He'd been preparing for this for nearlly ten minutes now and his ego was too big for him to admit that without his werewolf powers he needed a lighter ball.

His arm barely moved as he attempted to swing it back. Lydia was now standing up biting her lip and everyone's eyes were wide looking at an alpha struggling to bowl.

He swung it forward as he ran. Actually, as he stumbled. The weight was to heavy to let go and he went with it. The group watched wide eyed and worried as their alpha friends slid down the bowling ally ball in hand. An extremely high pitched scream escaping his lips whist doing so causing the entire bowling ally to look at him.

Ridiculously loud laughs escaped the mouths of his friends and strangers bowling next to him. Isaac and Malia were both smacking the floor on their hands and knees as they laughed hysterically whilst kira and Danny howled.

Everyone's attention turned to Lydia as she screamed "Yes! YOU OWE ME STILINSKI"

Causing every one else to laugh even more at both of their friends. Scott got up and struggled making his way back his face brighter than the sun due to his enormous blush of embarrassment. 

Lydia was stumbling everywhere unable to stop her giggling along with everyone else. Stiles screamed and cheered at Scott and he was now smiling whilst laughing at Lydia's giggling mess.

She stumbled towards Stiles with her hand over her mouth in a failed attempt to put a stop to her laughing fit. She looked drunk and Stiles was having the time of his life just watching her.

She stumbled forward and tripped to busy giggling to pay attention to were she was going. 

Lydia fell onto Stiles' lap still giggling and holding on to him for dear life scared she was going to fall and because she just wanted to. She felt so at home and she loved it.

He friends started making noises in the background momentarily forgetting about what happened to watch the couple. Scott sighed with relief thinking everyone forgot his current situation. They hadnt. Everyone except Stiles and lydia returned to laughing at a blushing and embarrassed Scott.

Stiles was staring at Lydia flushed and out of breath from either laughing or Lydia. He honestly wasn't sure which one anymore. Lydias giggling died down slowly but not her smile as she stared into Stiles' eyes. Emerald on chocolate.

Stiles' hand rested low on the strawberry blondes back in order to steady her and reasure himself that this was actually happening. 

Lydia's fingers entwined together on the back of Stiles' neck her legs tangled in his and her body pressed against his own.

Their breaths hitched and they leaned closer. Out of what appeared to be nowhere Isaac had snuck up behind them and he popped up from behind their seat. Staring at the two as he stood directly behind the middle of them.

"Ooooooh. What have we got here lovebirds? BOW BOW BOW BOW!" 

The group started laughing as Isaac started dancing making dirty notions and wiggling his hips. Soon enough everyone had joined in behind them, all dancing and singing Let's Get It On. Lydia didn't move from Stiles' lap but they had both turned their heads and glared at their group of so called friends before getting extremely embarrassed.

Stiles grabbed Lydia's hand and led her away. The group where to busy making fools of themselves to notice. 

He took her to the shop and turned around to face her smiling.

"What does the winner wish for, my lady?" He took a bow and Lydia blushed before giggling at his very Stiles like gesture.

"I wish to own that wolf, handsome prince." Lydia said, a smile playng on her lips.

"You can't have him. Kira already owns Scott." Stiles joked with a dimpled smile.

She punched him in the arm playfully and laughed. "You know what I mean" she said between giggles. Scott and the group where still dancing and being fools.

Kira was now swinginh her arm in the air in a cowboy motion as Malia rode around Isaacs Back. Danny and Scott where making kissy faces at each other as the others watched and sang as the two boys pretended to flip their non existent strawberry blonde hair. 

"Ignore them. I honestly don't know how we put up with this." Stiles laughed handing her the werewolf teddy. 

"Thank you" Lydia smiled and took the wolf before standing on the tips of her toes and kissing Stiles on the cheek causing both to blush furiously.

....................

They're pretty sure no one actually got any bowling done that night because they were to busy laughing at their friend. He was pretty sure that that was one of the best nights of his non-supernatural existence.

They sat staring into each others eyes for what felt like years, both enchanted. Wondering how one person could make you forget everything and everyone around you (including Scott and kira apparently)

Lydia was snapped out of it by the sound of two incredibly amused teens giggling in the background. Apparently they were more interested in them than sucking each others faces.  
She didn't stop looking at Stiles. She couldn't. 

Curse those beautiful deep brown eyes.

They were so busy staring at each other that they seemed to of forgotten about the couple and their drinks as Stiles' was now slowly pouring on him. Of course, being the amazing and true friends they are, Scott and kira found it too amusing to tell them and just watched as Stiles' jeans became soaked.

Lydia looked down to follow the dripping noise and noticed the now beer flavoured jeans. Covering her mouth to stop a giggle she took the cup out of Stiles' hand as he seemed to still be preoccupied with the incredibly important job of staring at her. She could of swore he was in some sort of trance.

Stiles also snapped out of it after feeling the sudden lack of weight In his hands and increase of weight on his lower area. He slowly looked down and his eyes grew wider that Lydia thought was possible. An unwanted blush creeping across his embarrassed face.

"Stiles. You erm...you have something on your...on your jeans"  
Lydia pointed out trying exceptionally hard not to laugh.

Stiles blush furiously as he stood and Lydia followed. He brushed at his jeans only making the situation ten times worse. 

"Come on. I should have something up stairs for to to change into" Lydia said finally letting out a giggle whilst holding his hand and leading him away from Scott and Kira.

Kira and Scott gasped in the background before forgetting and going back to sucking faces.


End file.
